Dalila
by Mimakaru
Summary: Arthur huye y Francis también, ambos esperando encontrarse sin buscarse. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Advertencias: **Francia/Inglaterra, uso de nombres humanos, Universo Alternativo, muerte de personaje, angst, el nombre de Dalila repetido con y sin motivos.

**Dedicado a Erelbrile **(sí, después de tanto tiempo)

* * *

**I. Amor insobornable, devoto e indefenso. Amor sin cuerpo, ni esperanza, ni plan. Amor a solas siempre, y en silencio.**

**.**

Mató a las mariposas. Y cada una tenía nombre (meramente iniciales). S por Scott, M por Marie, A por Alfred y M de Matthew.

Su muerte llegó certera y cruda, como el invierno que atesoraba Inglaterra en ese mes. Arthur bajó corriendo las escaleras con el frasco en la mano y la madera bajo sus zapatos rechinando cada vez que daba un paso. Salió al patio trasero, con las margaritas y las rosas marchitas por el frío, y tapó definitivamente los hoyitos del frasco que permitían el paso del oxígeno.

Como cualquier niño curioso, anotó sus observaciones mentalmente. Las vio caer lentamente, agitar sus alas desesperadamente hasta yacer en el fondo del frasco, con el mismo destino que sus compañeras.

Las enterró junto al árbol que conservaba los restos de su perro, como cualquier culposo asesino que trata de borrar la evidencia a toda costa, a pesar de tener las manos manchadas con sangre fresca.

Su escena del crimen: detrás de los estragos del invierno.

**.**

La última vez que te vi estábamos en París, en una habitación de hotel que tenía vista a la Torre Eiffel.

¿Sabes? Nunca me gustó esa ciudad (y no, no me importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto, ya que desde la posición en la que me encuentro, no puedes hacer nada, no puedes decir nada, soy invisible, trata de alcanzarme). Los inviernos eran demasiado fríos y los veranos demasiado calientes. Quizás lo único que me gustaba era la lluvia. Me gustaba mirar París con lluvia. Era como mágica y tenía ese sentimiento de melancolía sobre cada una de sus casas y avenidas.

Ha pasado apenas una semana pero a mí me ha parecido una eternidad. Y ahora estoy aquí. No sé dónde, pero estoy aquí. Hablándole a una grabadora porque tú me lo pediste.

Ya no hay más whisky (ya no te puedo culpar, hijo de la gran puta) y la caja de pizza con dos rebanadas sigue debajo de la cama. Ah, y en la pared todavía está la mancha del mosquito que aplasté la noche pasada.

No sé cuántas horas han pasado. ¿No quieres venir a buscarme? Estoy en un hotel, sobre una cama desarreglada. Puedes hacer el intento. Tú siempre logras encontrarme aunque yo me la pase intentando desaparecer.

Me estoy confesando delante de una grabadora, bajo tus palabras y tu petición. No sé ni por qué debería hacerlo. Deberías simplemente inventarte una historia, decir que fui lo peor de lo peor y que nunca me arrepentí.

Y es cierto; así que mejor invéntate un mundo en el que yo nunca existí.

En tu petición, dijiste que querías que te contara mi vida. No sé qué clase de atractivo le viste. Sólo una historia lastimosa, como cualquiera que puedas encontrar allá afuera.

¿Por qué la mía, exactamente, Fran… François? ¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar bien tu nombre, mierda. Para mí eres Francis y punto. Fran suena muy maricón.

Ahora sí. ¿Cómo quieres que empiece?: "Érase una vez…" o "Hace mucho tiempo…". ¿Qué suena más convincente? ¿Cuál te gusta más?

A ti siempre te gustaron las cosas cursis. Pero es mi historia y yo la distorsiono tanto como a mí se me dé la gana (así que empezaré de la forma menos práctica).

Nací en Londres. Hermano de Marie y Scott. Hijo de Lily y Edward. Amigo de Alfred y Matthew. Abril 23. Arthur Kirkland, caballero inglés, mucho gusto.

(¿Ves cómo puedo ser tan ingenioso a veces?)

Me escapé de la casa cuando tenía diecisiete años, con una cuenta bancaria de muchos ceros, producto de todos los ahorros de mis padres y la herencia de mi abuelo.

Estaban en dólares, ya que ellos no lo conservaban en libras. Mis padres tenían ese sueño dorado de irse a vivir a Estados Unidos, comprar una casa tranquila en un suburbio, alejado del ajetreo diario de Londres. Con todo ese dinero, les robé su sueño: nunca serían capaces de alejarse de su ciudad.

La cuenta tenía muchísimos ceros. Y te apuesto que muchos más que los de tu cuenta de ahorro. Nunca me atreví a ver el número completo porque era escalofriante. Tanto dinero y tanto tiempo libre eran peligrosos.

Déjame hacer un breve paréntesis sobre mis padres. Sé que quizás no es lo que pediste, pero mira cómo me importa, tanto que lo voy a empezar a contar.

Eran embusteros y mentirosos como sólo ellos podían serlo. Personajes egoístas sin ningún título más que el de engañar. Nunca realmente fuimos ricos, eran ellos haciendo el gran montaje con las personas. Tenlos de aliados pero nunca de enemigos. Su cuenta de ahorros era del dinero que habían robado a personas de buen corazón. Pedían siempre una cooperación entre los vecinos, en nombre de la Cruz Roja.

¿Nunca te conté que entre ellos hablaban francés? Sí, ahora sabes por qué no soportaba estar en París. No es el desprecio a tu lengua materna, Francis, si no, el hecho de recordar tus palabras en sus palabras, regresarme al pasado y tener malos recuerdos. (Tus palabras no eran las culpables, eran mis propios recuerdos tratando de humillarme).

Déjame contarte algo: mis hermanos y yo fuimos productos de su egoísmo, del vacío que trataban de llenar en ocasiones especiales; una venganza sin concluir. Éramos una pequeña luz, sin nada más que pequeñas acciones para sobrevivir.

_Tú lo sabes. Lo sabes mejor que nadie._

¿Que por qué huí? Porque la palabra es fascinante. Porque me gusta escaparme y desaparecer. Porque sí.

Puedes ir anotando en tu tediosa libreta de roja: sí, me gusta huir. Escúchalo bien: huir ahuyenta a demonios y fantasmas. ¡Escríbelo!

Así pues, con los bolsillos llenos y una carta de despedida en el buró de mis padres: "¡me preparé para huir!", elegí mi siguiente destino apuntando con el dedo los diferentes vuelos internacionales. Cayó en Madrid, España. No sabía ni una palabra en español, pero ya lo haría. Tenía dinero, tiempo y además era estúpido. ¿Por qué no?

No estaba buscando por el lugar correcto, ¿sabes? Más bien, estaba buscando perderme entre la ciudad, como si quisiera que sus calles me absorbieran. Desgraciadamente, nunca lo hicieron.

Después de mucho tratar de perderme, encontré una pequeña posada a las afueras de la ciudad. Era acogedora, se podría decir que tenía ese olor especial _a casa_. Yo soy un desamparado, un extraño, un vagabundo, reconozco el olor de un hogar a metros de distancia.

Me acabo de acordar de tus palabras esa noche. Dijiste que me querías, con todo y las piedras en mi camino. Supongo que ha sido lo más bonito que jamás me han dicho. Y fíjate que fueron muchas; algunas las esquivé, con otras me tropecé y con la mayoría, caí más de dos veces.

Antonio.

Ah, Antonio.

Era igual de idealista que tú. Pero su problema era que era ingenuo, tú por lo menos eres dramático y ligeramente pesimista, y eso te ayuda a no caer tan rápido en la decepción. Era una buena persona. No como tú, no como yo.

Administraba aquella pequeña posada, su tío era el dueño y sólo trabajaba a medio tiempo allí, después de la universidad. Es de ese tipo de personas que siempre se arrodillan delante de los inválidos o que abrazan a los niños mientras lloran, porque no soportan ver sufrir a los otros.

Yo no sé qué vio en mi mirada ese día, que inmediatamente después de pedir una habitación, y sin pedir ninguna explicación ni mi nombre siquiera, me llevó por el pasillo, me _obligó_ a dejar mi maleta y me preparó la cena.

Nunca pidió ninguna explicación y me trató como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, ¿sabes? Y le estoy infinitamente agradecido (borra esta parte, por favor, es demasiado vergonzoso) porque por primera vez, nadie me trataba como un extraño.

**.**

Francis escribía como parte de una obsesión secreta que siempre (o casi siempre) le mantenía despierto hasta altas horas. Le tenía poseso desde pequeño, en aquel pueblito cercano a Lyon.

Recordaba los días que se quedaban dentro de su casa, con apenas una libreta y un lápiz, y sus primeros escritos, infantiles y toscos, sobre sus compañeros de clase, los niños que jugaban enfrente de su hogar y el cielo matutino.

Apenas eran unas cuantas palabras: "el cielo de hoy fue de un radiante azul, que antes era naranja y luego rosa. Pasaron unas cuantas palomas por el techo de la escuela. Mi madre me trajo el almuerzo porque se me olvidó en la mesa de la cocina. Ensucié los zapatos, espero que no se enoje".

A veces implementaba metáforas innecesarias, como metáforas infantiles, metáforas en el aire o metáforas que nunca llegaban a salir de sus labios o escapar de sus pensamientos: "el cabello de Claudine es precioso, es suave como la brisa y castaño como el chocolate".

Todo eso, a pesar de ser tan sencillo, le mantenía ocupado. Nunca le invitaban a jugar los demás niños, y eso era porque simplemente le gustaba quedarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y escribir, aunque fueran palabras sin ningún significado.

Así que tan pronto descubrió la biblioteca de su abuelo, en París, dejó de asistir al pequeño grupo de boy-scouts en verano y ahorraba todo el año para comprar su boleto de autobús.

Le gustaban especialmente las historias de espías y revolucionarios modernos de París en la ocupación alemana. Y su abuelo, un ferviente patriota quien sirvió en la resistencia, le contaba de sus hazañas, de cómo destruían autos alemanes o les robaban sus cajetillas de cigarro en los restaurantes a los que acudían.

Y anotaba cada una de sus palabras, sin perder nunca el hilo. Luego conoció los clásicos griegos, la literatura trágica y se enamoró perdidamente de Shakespeare. Luego, un poco más, Fitzgerald, Brontë, Víctor Hugo, Julio Vernes y Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

Pronto se mudó a París, donde su abuelo le enseñó el inglés (y aprendió rápido, ya que su mayor motivación era leer a Shakespeare en su lengua original).

Por un tiempo, la literatura le sumergió en sus redes de autores e historias, pero pronto volvió de nuevo a desvelarse, con el bolígrafo en la mano.

"El cielo matutino fue de un color azul, intenso, sobre nubes teñidas de naranja y rosado, esperando a que el sol suba y las convierta en blanco. Volaron desde lo alto de una iglesia dos palomas y se perdieron por allá, entre los edificios que no podía alcanzar fácilmente. Me parece ver a mi abuelo en la esquina, con el ceño fruncido, esperando regañarme por llegar apenas a casa. Pero le diré que conocí a una joven con el cabello castaño, cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda, y que toda ella sabía a vainilla. Sé que comprenderá".

Aprendió a dejar en el anonimato y en la metáfora a los amores platónicos, a los amores físicos y a los amores de amores.

Caminando por París, con un libro en la mano (Baudelaire, por supuesto), en la tarde, se tropezó con un joven de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Chocó contra su hombro izquierdo y casi cae.

—Discúlpame —dijo en inglés, con acento británico.

Y salió corriendo, en dirección contraria, apurado, y desvaneciéndose tan pronto como llegó (tropezó) en la vida de Francis.

Esa noche, Francis escribió un poema. Le llamó Dalila, al amor de sus amores.

**.**

¿Qué te quejas? Estás hablando con el dos veces campeón de los Juegos ecuestres mundiales en Doma Clásica. No, no estás hablando. Yo estoy hablando. Y digo cosas que no debería decirte, cosas que…

Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

Ah, es cierto. Antonio. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro; sin embargo, yo lo vi en el dolor, en la desesperación y en la ira. Durante dos años que permanecí en España, me permitió ver el lado que ocultaba, ese lado que todos tenemos y que enseñamos cada vez que nos hieren a matar.

Me dijo que quería viajar por todo el mundo porque, al igual que tú (tú, estúpido tú, odio este "tú", hablarte así, como si fuéramos extraños, cuando nos conocemos hasta a los demonios). Creía que en alguna parte de este triste mundo había alguien esperándolo, alguien igual de solo, igual de perdido.

Tú y yo, no (otro "tú y yo", como si no fuéramos ya un "nosotros"). Nos conocimos por fatalidad, casi por casualidad. Y nos volvimos a encontrar, una y otra vez. ¿Eras tú quien perseguía o quien huía?

Permanecí dos años más en España. Antonio trató de enseñarme, en vano, el español. Soy una roca para los idiomas, ¿sabes? Conocí la ciudad, me enamoré pasajeramente de muchas muchachas lindas y me acosté con otras tantas.

Al final, el día de marcharme, le di a Antonio el dinero suficiente para que viajara por toda Europa, con la única condición de que me mandara postales de los lugares a donde fuera.

La última que me envió era de Roma, Italia. Después de una larguísima disculpa, me explicó que no viajaría más: había encontrado _a ese alguien que siempre le había estado esperando_ y no me necesitaba más.

"Roma al revés, en español, dice amor. No es irónico aunque tampoco me lo esperaba. Arthur, he encontrado mi lugar. No quiero irme nunca de aquí".

No estaba precisamente enojado o triste. Más bien, sentía alivio y estaba ligeramente feliz. Antonio estaba donde quería estar, lo había logrado antes que yo.

Respondí sin muchos detalles. "Por favor, que te cuide como yo lo hice. Regresa si sientes que todavía no es el momento". ¿Sabes? En ese entonces, Antonio pudo haberme salvado y yo pude haberle amado.

Pero al parecer el destino, fatalidad, la vida o lo que sea, quería que me encontrara contigo (de mil y una maneras, ¿ajá?). Debe estar riéndose a carcajadas de que, a pesar de encontrarte, estoy aquí.

Dejé las postales en el cajón de mi habitación. Guárdalas o devuélveselas a Antonio, quiero que al menos tenga una parte de mí.

Francis, ven a buscarme. No sé dónde estoy pero tú siempre sabes encontrarme. Anda, busca debajo de las piedras. Anda, déjame de extrañar y lamentarte y trae tu flojo trasero hasta aquí. Yo soy débil y doy lástima.

Pero que quede claro algo: te quiero (teamoytenecesitomásquenadieenestemundo), te necesito, y te extraño. Más de lo que debería. Más de lo que me permito.

**.**

**II. Amor tierno que nada entiende de ternura porque se mira grave, cuando no trágico. Amor cobarde que se quiere valiente y está dispuesto a todo menos a revelarse a quien ama.**

**.**

Uy, adivina qué acabo de encontrar: una botella entera de whisky. Ya se me estaba secando la boca de tanto hablar. No es de ese whisky que bebía en mis buenos tiempos pero estoy tan desesperado que no me importa de qué marca sea, con tal de que logre ahuyentar un poco más a la soledad.

También he notado que hay una maleta detrás del sillón. Y la he abierto, nada más por pura curiosidad. Hay fajos y fajos de dinero. Hay libras, hay euros y hay dólares. Las he metido de nuevo y he alejado la maleta. No quiero saber nunca más de lo que hay allí. Retiré ese dinero del banco cuando aún estaba en París, y hasta contraté chófer y me vestí de traje. Está aquí para destruirme, estoy seguro.

No sé en dónde me quedé desde la última vez que te dije que te quería (es cierto, por más que lo estés dudando). Pero está bien, seguiré a mi manera, importándome un jodido bledo qué querías que te contara (es tu culpa, nunca escribiste las preguntas).

Imaginaré que estas delante de mí, con tu estúpida libreta entre las piernas, los lentes casi en la punta de la nariz, el cabello recogido en una coleta (porque hace mucho calor, es París en verano) y tu mordaz sonrisa.

Bien, entonces ahora imaginemos que yo no estoy enojado y que no me molesta nada de lo que me dio la primera impresión (no primera impresión, si no tu imagen y tus ojos mirándome a la espera de devorarme, y omitamos el hecho de que te quiero golpear en el rostro). Suspiro, estoy tranquilo, incluso trato de sonreír.

Y te pones en tu faceta de periodista-parisino-contra-todas-las-barreras-y-a-favor-de-la-libertad-de-expresión-porque-soy-un-maldito-pseudorevolucionario. Me gusta más tu faceta de escritor, es mucho más interesante y mucho menos arrogante que la de periodista de quinta. Sí, lo eres, admítelo.

E iniciarías las preguntas relamiéndote los labios y pronunciando cada palabra en inglés, con cuidado, con ese odioso acento francés que tienes y que exageras cuando estás frente a alguien importante (no me mientas, te he visto hacerlo. Aunque también lo exageras cuando estás hablando conmigo, pero yo sé por qué).

Arrugaría los labios y te miraría feo. Porque acuérdate que eres un odioso de primera y destruiré tu libreta roja en cualquier descuido tuyo. Trataría de responder de buena manera porque soy un caballero inglés y lo intento. Y frunces los labios, aguantándote la risa.

Hijo de puta, ¿ajá? En todo el sentido de la palabra, cumpliendo todas las normas. Es lo que eres.

**.**

Cuentas uno, dos, tres (con los labios, sin llegar a pronunciar nada). Y me miras. Y te miro. Y nos miramos y nos parecemos un par de desconocidos.

Y sonríes (y no, no es una sonrisa, es mi imaginación tratando de avergonzarte). Pero son tan perfectas las comisuras de tu boca, elevándose un poco más a la vez que notas mi ceño fruncido. Y se elevan en sentido de burla. Te llevas una mano al cabello rubio y te relames los labios.

Pronuncias algo (dulce, dulce sentido de mis oídos): quiero que sea mi nombre, siempre lo he querido.

Y frunces el ceño.

—¿Señor Kirkland?

Y te miro pero ya eres tan conocido. Chasqueas la lengua y sonrío.

—Nada. Puedes continuar.

No te gusta que te interrumpan. Finjo tomar atención a tus preguntas, finjo pedir una copa de vino (¿tan temprano, señor Kirkland? ¡Le hará daño!) y finjo distraerme nada más para ver que tus cejas se juntan, se alzan en desacuerdo y refunfuñas.

Sinceramente, no me acuerdo qué estudiaste o cuáles son tus manías.

En alguna parte de este mundo, te he visto antes. No sé dónde, ni sé cuándo.

Y te miro y me miras (más molesto, por cierto).

_Y sé que te conozco. _

**.**

Mis abuelos tenían una pequeña granja a las afueras de Essex. Mi abuelo fue quien me enseñó a montar. Me acuerdo de los nombres de todos los caballos que tenía: Tengo, Voltaire, Bacon, Hamlet, Ofelia, Heathcliff y Romeo. Participaba en pequeños concursos y nada más.

Fue hasta que volví a Inglaterra, a los veintiún años, que me decidí hacerlo en serio. Mi abuelo había muerto tres meses atrás…

Ese personaje muy curioso. Era un hombre muy sencillo y sin muchas aspiraciones de la vida pero _sabía cómo querer_ a las personas. En el vecindario, todas las personas le querían y siempre le saludaban en la calle. Era un hombre bueno, chapado a la antigua y sin mucha historia qué contar. Mi padre le detestaba, apenas podía verlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Sus ambiciones eran enorme comparadas a las de él, por lo que se enfurecía y le reclamaba que era un viejete sin vida. Estoy seguro que por eso siempre decía que era huérfano: qué hombre tan traidor, sin ambiciones en esta familia.

Me había dejado una carta y su granja. Nunca leí la carta, me da miedo leer esa carta, le tengo pavor nada más de recordarla. Son sus palabras siguiéndome, lo que nunca alcanzó a decirme (está guardada en el cajón, cuídala, por favor, es lo único que me queda de bueno). Sin embargo, con la granja hice cosas diferentes. Mandé a remodelarla, pintarla, a hacerla más grande, compré hectáreas de terreno para tener a los preciados animales de mi abuelo.

Nunca encajé en ningún lugar, no era bueno especialmente para nada, no tenía ninguna pasión (no antes de ti) y no me interesaba nada, hasta que supe las últimas palabras de mi abuelo.

Practiqué en Doma Clásica. Y era el mejor. Recordaba con exactitud la posición de cada uno de mis músculos, los pasos a ejecutar y las órdenes que debía darle al caballo. Sabía de memoria el trote, el galope y el contragalope. Era tan natural para mí como respirar, como levantarme en las mañanas a tomar una taza de té negro.

Así como viene el viento y se va, así como nos dejamos de ver la primera vez de conocernos, ya había mejorado, ya estaba entre los mejores de Inglaterra y en menos de un paso cerca de los Juegos Ecuestres Mundiales, ¿ves?

No necesitaba ningún patrocinador, yo era lo suficientemente rico para mantenerme a mis anchas. Y es que era el sentimiento de libertad que me empujaba cada vez más hacia el abismo. Pero ahí me quiero morir, ¿entiendes?

Gané en Países Bajos y en Italia. De mis pocas pasiones, de las últimas que me quedan y de las que no han sido olvidadas.

Ah, Francis, la fama es deliciosa pero abrumadora y en cualquier momento te matará si te descuidas.

**.**

Su abuelo murió en un accidente de tráfico mientras iba a su graduación de la Universidad. Se había estrellado contra un camión y había caído por el mar. Tardaron tres días en enterrar su cadáver, y Francis tardó tres días en comprender que a los muertos no se les debía llorar, se les debía aceptar, así como se acepta la vida.

Le dejó su biblioteca, sus relatos de la guerra y recuerdos nocturnos cuando ambos se iban a la cantina más cercana y bebían hasta caminar en zigzag.

Sin embargo, sus piernas temblaban y los gritos se ahogaban progresivamente en la garganta de Francis mientras veía y escuchaba la tierra caer sobre el ataúd de su abuelo. Se repetía de memoria que no había por qué desmoronarse allí, cuando bien podía hacerlo en la soledad de su habitación.

Su madre estaba allí y su padre también pero ellos eran apenas una sombra. Una sombra de lo que nunca serían.

Los papeles estaban allí, para poner a su nombre la casa en la que ambos vivían. Y con esas terribles ganas de destruirlos, los puso en venta, ya que era mejor olvidar que desaparecer. Se compró un departamento en el centro de París. A unas calles estaba la Torre Eiffel y a unas cuantas más, su cafetería favorita.

Olvidó brevemente sus aspiraciones de escritor y buscó trabajo en un pequeño periódico de poca importancia y circulación.

Era columnista de la vida en París. Escribía en inglés, para que los turistas pudieran leerlo. Hablaba sobre la historia de las calles, contaba a París en breves metáforas (mejoradas con el paso del tiempo), la comida de los restaurantes y qué visitar en cada parte. La paga no era mala, por eso permaneció.

Allí, en esa ciudad, conoció a diferentes personas a las que amó. Hombres o mujeres, no importaba, eran una importante musa. Cada amanecer, después de hacer el amor (siempre en su cama, siempre con la misma monotonía y el desazón), encendía un cigarrillo y encendía su computadora y escribía diferentes historias, solitarias, vagabundas y perdidas.

Como él mismo, como la parte de él que perdió cuando su abuelo murió.

Así, de historias de amoríos y olvidos, empezó a publicar sus historias en un periódico importante, aunque opacado por grandes periodistas y escritores. A veces en inglés, a veces en francés. Ambos trágicos y solitarios.

Entonces, en una oportunidad para subir de puesto, aceptó realizar una entrevista a un joven e importante prodigio de la equitación, quien había ganado dos veces consecutivas en Doma Clásica en los Juegos Ecuestres Mundiales.

Lo volvió a encontrar, sin precaución, sin saberlo y sin ningún propósito. Era él, el amor de sus amores.

Su Dalila.

**.**

Ahora sorpréndete.

Mi yegua se llamaba Dalila (o Delilah, como me gustaba llamarle en muchas ocasiones). ¿Te acuerdas de esos artículos que escribías continuamente en ese periódico de París? Yo te leía, sin falta, era como un fan de clóset, era una niña mojando las bragas cada vez que veía tu nombre en los encabezados.

No eras tan popular porque grandes periodistas y escritores te opacaban, pero estoy casi seguro de que también tenías tu pequeña horda de fans.

Te leía sin falta, ávidamente.

Entonces, una noche, cuando me enviaron la petición de una entrevista, vi tu nombre en la primera página. Y leí tu último escrito: Dalila.

Son las únicas palabras que me he aprendido de memoria. Es lo único con lo que me puedo abrigar en las noches solitarias. "Ah, sí, aquí hay uno más perdido que yo", pensé. ¿Quieres que las recite? Son tuyas, son nuestras, y están aquí, casi tan enterradas en mi carne como mis huesos y mi sangre. Y también son mías porque te las robo, las secuestro y las quiero en mi silencio. Ahora más que nunca, en el estado en el que me encuentro.

"Amo a la mujer a la que no conozco (…) Sé que esa mujer existe, podría dibujar la fachada de la casa donde vive y pienso, porque aún la quiero, que ocupo algún lugar en su memoria; pero a mí la memoria no me ha servido sino para frenar mis pasos, atar mis ojos al interior de los párpados y proyectar en ellos la película más obsesiva del mundo: Dalila.

Dalila es un nombre que no tiene cuerpo. Dalila es la palabra que a diario me visita pero jamás se queda a dormir. Dalila son seis letras formadas por cuchillos. Dalila es el principio de música y el fin de la plegaria (…) Es el nombre que tuve que inventar para ocultar al otro: el innombrable, aquel que sepulté para ya no decirlo ni pensarlo ni escribirlo. (…) Quiero pedirle perdón por mi atrevimiento, por mi cobardía y por cada una de las debilidades que con seguridad me hacen indigno de habitar sus recuerdos. Pero antes de narrarle una historia que es más suya que mía, debo también pedir perdón por ella, por Dalila.

Dalila es usted."*

Estabas allí, Francis. Eras tan palpable como la cama, como las paredes. Tus palabras se habían quedado para siempre grabadas a fuego en mi memoria. Y yo nunca dejaría que se fueran, ni siquiera ahora.

Y te vi, vi la mirada en tus ojos, de sorpresa, de satisfacción, de esas que dicen "mis sentimientos no han cambiado".

Y supe que era yo, Dalila.

Y que nunca más me perdería.

Doy lástima. Yo, Arthur Kirkland, con los estantes llenos de copas de victoria, medallas, listones, rosas, aplausos que poco a poco van haciendo un eco enorme en mis oídos. Yo, acostumbrado a que me alaben, me quieran un poco.

Yo, tendido aquí, confesándose ante una grabadora.

La última vez que hice esto estaba al lado de un sacerdote, llorando por no haber ordenado mi habitación. Y recé un Padrenuestro esa noche, pidiendo perdón por ser un mal hijo.

¿Te imaginas que lo haga ahora? Debería acusarme, de una vez, de traidor, embustero, ladrón e hijo de la gran puta.

Pero sólo soy yo. Nada más. Tú estás muy lejos, y lo estarás más cuando escuches la grabación, pero entonces ya no podrás hacer nada. Tú y yo estaremos demasiado lejos, ¿sabes?

No entiendo cuando la gente dice que quiere tener fama y dinero cuando quizás lo único que necesitaban son abrazos y unas cuantas palabras de consuelo: un amigo, un amante, un familiar. Quizás sólo necesitabas algo de calor, saber que estabas allí, vivo, con alguien a tu lado.

Me acuso, entonces, de ser perverso, de arremeter contra mis iguales. De quererte sin principio y sin fin. De quererte y necesitarte.

**.**

Muchos antes, también se encontraron en Inglaterra, en la juventud. Francis había ido a conocer el Big Ben, Arthur estaba allí por azares del destino, esperando a sus padres escaleras debajo de una gran tienda.

Pasaron, se miraron, se reconocieron y sonrieron.

"Ah, allí estás tú otra vez. Ya nos dará tiempo para hablar, para querernos y permanecer juntos. Por siempre".

**.**

Francis, ¿sigues allí?

Perdóname por huir.

**.**

**III. Amor que imita todo cuanto cree que pueda parecerse al amor verdadero, pues se teme ilegítimo y se quiere infinito… Amor de nadie más. Amor de mis entrañas. Amor mío.**

**.**

¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en algo. No sé si yo te encontré o tú me encontraste; o ambos nos encontramos antes en el momento equivocado y vinimos a vernos en el momento preciso, en el que tú y yo nos necesitábamos.

¿Estás pensando en mí? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me extrañarás? ¿Me seguirás queriendo como el primer día?

Alguien muy sabio (ah, se llamaba Gabriel García Márquez, me acuerdo, sus libros estaban en los estantes de tu librero), dijo: "Si supiera que esta fuera la última vez que te vea salir por la puerta, te daría un abrazo, un beso y te llamaría de nuevo para darte más. Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo diría "te quiero" y no asumiría, tontamente, que ya lo sabes. Si supiera que hoy fuera la última vez que te voy a ver dormir, te abrazaría fuertemente y rezaría al Señor para poder ser el guardián de tu alma.".

Así pues, estoy en la incapacidad de darte un beso o un abrazo, pero puedo grabar mis palabras para ti, para que conserves un pedacito de mí después de que yo haya desaparecido. Sé que sabes de sobra que te quiero (que te amo, más bien, pero es vergonzoso asumirlo), sé que sabes de sobra que te necesito y te extraño, a cada rato, a cada momento.

¿Qué quieres que hable? ¿Qué quieres que diga? No nos gustan las despedidas y un saludo sería inútil.

**.**

No conocía al niño que estaba del otro lado del salón (¿o era niña?) y Scott y Marie no llegarían temprano.

Su vestimenta era increíblemente sencilla y balanceaba los pies en el aire. Parecía ausente, perdido en otra clase de mundo mucho más interesante que este.

Ni siquiera hablaba inglés. Oh, bueno, sí, sólo unas palabras apenas entre dientes. Pero hablaba un idioma gracioso que parecía tener mocos atorados en la nariz.

Sonrió ante la comparación. El niño desconocido giró la cabeza y lo examinó con sus azules y enormes ojos.

—_Bonjour, je…_ —frunció el ceño y se corrigió a sí mismo—: Me llamo François.

Alguien lo llamó desde la puerta.

Y él giró la cabeza, dispuesto a irse

Pero en vez de eso, Arthur tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya y lo miró.

No era de una forma amorosa ni desesperada (ya no). Era el modo de Arthur de decir: "nos volveremos a ver, espérame un tiempo más".

Y Francis comprendió.

**.**

Se me ha acabado el whisky y la soledad ha vuelto. Me está asustando, me está agazapando en un rincón de esta habitación. Sé que pronto desapareceré y andaré con los mismos pasos torpes a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Francis, qué daría por verte de nuevo. Para explicarte mis motivos (pero no los escucharías, terminaríamos en la cama haciendo el amor) y decirte que eres un imbécil cursi e idealista y que con eso no llegarás a ninguna parte.

Entonces pondríamos a Amy Winehouse y hablaríamos de sinsentidos, de insensateces, de probables futuros y amores pasados.

Allí estarías, con el cabello sobre los hombros, el estilo desgarbado de cualquier hombre con una vida pacífica y bohemia, una sonrisa y hablando del amor y la pasión, y de cualquier tontería que se te pasara por la cabeza.

Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te extraño. Te extraño. Te extraño. Y te necesito, como no tienes idea.

Pero decirlo no es suficiente.

Así que te dejo este cachito de mí, esta grabación de mi voz. Para que así me recuerdes y para que me sigas queriendo, un poco nada más.

Y ten, toma también parte de mis recuerdos y mi dolor. No los hagas tuyos pero que te sirvan de lección, de novela, de cuento de terror.

Y aquí está, mi voz. Toda tuya. Para que le puedas confesar tu amor a Dalila, para que no extrañes mis palabras.

Más que periodista, eres el padrenuestro que rezaba de pequeño.

Dime:

¿Desampararme?

Jamás, ni de noche ni de día.

**.**

_Mis amores son breves pero fulminantes_, leyó una vez. Siempre creyó que un escritor debía estar a la altura de la realidad, por más que pareciese ficción o cuento de terror.

Esta vez sus piernas no temblaban y ningún grito trataba de ahogarse. No se convencía de que a la muerte hay que aceptarla, como sea acepta a la vida.

Sólo que estaba de pie allí. ¿Qué mierda hacía allí? Había bastado una llamada telefónica a su madre y preguntar por el funeral.

El lunes a las cinco de la tarde.

Su tarea era desaparecer los últimos recuerdos de Arthur Kirkland. Después de su desaparición, un paquete llegó a su departamento. Allí estaban las grabaciones, estaban las cartas y parte del dinero que Arthur tenía en la maleta.

Dos días después, encontraron su cuerpo a un lado de la avenida. Todos guardaron silencio, se había perdido alguien importante y brillante.

Los periódicos no ahondaron en la causa de su muerte.

_Hijo de puta, mira que morir ahora, cuando me encontraste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_, pensó Francis al mismo tiempo que la tierra era lanzada. Temblaba de ira, escondiendo todo ese dolor. Y las lágrimas que, más de ira, eran de añoranza.

Cuando pensó que lo tenía todo, se esfumaba. Se iba como si nunca hubiese valido nada.

Tanto tiempo esperándolo.

Tanto tiempo siendo el amor de sus amores. Y ahora Dalila se había ido.

**.**

Lo volvió a encontrar, estaba allí, frente a él, con un traje negro y el cabello impecable. Estaba allí, su Dalila.

Descubrió con bastante sorpresa que era sarcástico e irónico, que detestaba las entrevistas y que odiaba París. Le pareció nefasto, increíblemente odioso.

Y sin embargo, esa noche, descubrió que aunque a los amores se les tenía que mantener anónimos, también se les podía gritar el nombre y besar los labios.

Su Dalila se llamaba Arthur Kirkland.

Salieron de la entrevista en el auto deportivo de Arthur, tratando de llegar a ningún lado y perderse en el camino. Juntos, para siempre.

Llegaron a su departamento e hicieron el amor, con desesperación, sin tiempo para hablar o extrañarse; se habían olvidado pero en cada momento se recordaban, se hablaban entre besos largos y ansiosos.

Allí estaban, esperando toda una vida para tenerse así.

Ese amanecer hizo una excepción: en vez de sentarse a fumar un cigarrillo mientras escribía historias solitarias, permaneció abrazado a Arthur, queriéndole por siempre, así, nada más. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Un amor genuino, sincero. Estaba allí, podía oler su cabello, tocar su piel. Ningún poema le daría eso.

**.**

¿Te acuerdas de aquella carta que me enviaste después de entrevistarme? La traje conmigo. ¿Quieres que la lea?

"Arthur. O Dalila. O amor. Déjeme decirle que a partir de ese día, ya no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguir a su lado. Y no me haga decirle que fue su pasión, su cinismo por este mundo, o los recuerdos de la infancia, donde solamente lo vi contadas veces, siempre evitando una despedida, los que me hicieron quedarme donde estoy. Aquí, con usted.

Amor insobornable, devoto e indefenso. Amor sin cuerpo, ni esperanza, ni plan. Amor a solas siempre, y en silencio. Amor que se alimenta de sí mismo y encuentra coincidencias en la primera historia de amor que se le cruza. Amor desestimado y hasta cómico para cualquier adulto que atine a descubrirlo. Amor tierno que nada entiende de ternura porque se mira grave, cuando no trágico. Amor a todas luces imposible y no obstante resulto a respirar. Amor entre rendijas; clandestino, tenaz, escurridizo. Amor que se propone sobrevivir al tiempo y a la distancia para cruzar un día, victorioso, el umbral de la mayoría de edad y demostrarse así capaz de cualquier cosa. Amor que da vergüenza y orgullo al propio tiempo. Amor sin restricciones de la imaginación, dueño de alas tan anchas que apenas caben dentro de los sueños. Amor al otro lado de la barda, extranjero ante todos, minoría aplastante. Amor que se encarama en la cabeza y nos tapa los ojos con la vena tiránica de un redentor metido a lazarillo. Amor que imita todo cuanto cree que pueda parecerse al amor verdadero, pues se teme ilegítimo y se quiere infinito. Amor que nos perturba si buscamos la calma y nos calma si estamos perturbados. Amor sin nombre que de noche nos nombra y de día se esconde tras la sonrisa ingenua de quien cree haber dejado atrás la ingenuidad tan sólo porque aprendió a fingirla. Amor cobarde que se quiere valiente y está dispuesto a todo menos a revelarse a quien ama. Amor que llora a solas y en secreto, que antepone el secreto a sus demás apremios y pospone la vida por continuar en secreto. Amor que abre la boca cuando se ha hecho muy tarde y sólo queda espacio para añoranza. Amor que fue añoranza desde la hora misma de su alumbramiento, y hacia allá se dirige irremisible. Amor siempre rendido, caído del cielo al limbo por obra y gracia de una deidad distante que nos entrega así, sin manual de instrucciones ni mucho menos póliza de garantía. Amor desobediente. Amor mandón. Amor de nadie más. Amor de mis entrañas. Amor mío."**

**.**

Amor mío, amor de mis amores, de repente he recordado dónde estoy: en mi departamento, allí donde hicimos el amor.

Amor mío, amor de mis amores, siempre aspiré a un amor más elevado, inmune a las mudanzas del tiempo pero la palabra "siempre" es demasiado tardía.

Amor de nadie más, ven a buscarme.

* * *

**Referencias:**

*Párrafo tomado de Diablo Guardián de Xavier Velasco

**Párrafo tomado de Puedo explicarlo todo de Xavier Velasco


End file.
